1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to openers and more specifically it relates to a combination cap remover and carton top opener tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous openers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove caps and closures from various types of containers. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.